Susan and Mary
How Susan & Mary joined the Tourney Susan is a super genius scientist. She is the younger twin of her sister Mary. Susan has been shown to be less empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Susan harbors a deep love and obsession for Gil. Bling-Bling Boy (A.K.A Eugene) has a huge crush on Susan but whenever he tries to get her to fall in love with him it always fails, mainly because Johnny foils him or Susan turns him down (Susan always rejects Bling Bling Boy's advances, as she finds him repulsive). Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology. Susan is prone to believing in the more scientific and logical explanations for things rather than the illogical and magical explanations. Her sister is more open-minded, and Mary is frequently proven correct. Susan seems to be less level-headed than her twin Mary, and tends to be less conservative, as she speaks her mind much more frequently. Mary is a super genius and the older twin sister of Susan and also the older sister of Johnny. Mary has been shown to be more empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Mary harbors a deep love bordering on obsession for the Test's next-door neighbor Gil Nexdor. Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology (a.k.a "Porkbelly Tech" for short). Mary is prone to believing in the less scientific and more science-fictional, which, although it receives scorn from her twin, often proves to be correct in the end. Mary seems to be more level-headed than her twin Susan, and Mary tends to be more conservative, as she speaks her mind much less than Susan. Though Mary wears pants, she seems to be more "girly" than her twin Susan. This is revealed when she decides to make a normal dress in the episode Princess Johnny. Mary is the older twin of the two. Her age appearance appears to be somewhere around 14 years old. Susan and Mary test are very smart. They are smarter than Bling Bling Boy and Mr. Black and Mr. White, but one thing for sure: they don’t know how to get Gil's love. Susan and Mary Test would both like to be Gil's girlfriend, which often gets them into tied fights, which often proves her brother's intelligence of knowing that she and her sister can't BOTHhave Gil as a boyfriend. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Susan & Mary: *Play 768 matches in the Versus Mode. *Complete Board the Platforms Level 3 with 5 different characters. For both of these options, the player must brawl the twins on the Crumbling Laboratory stage. After defeating the twins, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Johnny Test's two sisters, Susan and Mary Test. ". You will then see them to the left of Pit, to the right of Ike, above Snake, and below Nancy-MI847J on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation The twins meditate then Susan does an electric punch while the camera zooms in on the twins asking "What do you want now, Brain Freezer?". Special Attacks Bolt Shot (Neutral) The controlled twin, summons a small stalagmite of electricity and hits it with a hammer so that it slides off along the ground, damaging whatever it hits. This move is mimicked by the CPU twin if it is with the human-controlled one, so two shots at a time can be shot along the floor. Squall Scepter (Side) The controlled twin spins around like a top and travels forward along the ground for a short moment, with the scepter extended so that opponents are harmed if they come into contact with the scepter. Belay (Up) This functions as a third jump, but only if the CPU-controlled twin is present. The controlled twin throws the CPU one up a short distance while the two are attached by a rope, and the CPU twin will then send the human one a long way upward by pulling on the rope, and both will enter the helpless state until they land, making them individually vulnerable until then. If this move is used to recover from falling off the edge of a stage, the CPU twin will likely fall to its doom while the human one will land on the stage safely. Discharge (Down) The controlled twin stays put on the ground and shoots out a stream of electricity from the palm of its outstretched hand for about a second to damage opponents in front. This move is mimicked by the CPU twin if it is with the human-controlled one, and the CPU twin will shoot out electricity in the opposite direction while standing behind the back of the human twin. Twin Turbo (Hyper Smash) The twins both power up, then they take everyone on the stage out by flinging them off. Super Discharge (Final Smash) Same as Discharge, except much stronger. Victory Animations #The twins both tilt their heads with their palms to the side while saying "Now Gil is cold which means we can't admire his BLANKET!!!". #The twins both bow with their hands extended while saying "I simply blast myself to Paris and live here!". #*The twins both bow with their hands extended while saying "Alisa, I think they already passed us.". (Alisa victories only) #The twins both nod and high five one another saying "It's a hat made of atomic nomad fibers that when placed on a snowman will convert its flake of ice to living atoms.". #*The twins both nod and high five one another saying "Sheesh! I could've taken you down either way!". (Taskmaster victories only) On-Screen Appearance The twins both break through a wooden block saying "You broke into the lab, made it snow, and nailed us with snowballs!". Trivia *Susan & Mary's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *Susan shares her Japanese voice actress with Storm and Sailor Mercury. *Mary shares her Japanese voice actress with Sophitia and Elysium. *The rival of the twins is Taskmaster in Tourney 1. Their rival in Tourney 2 are the Nishin Furai Ken twins Raiga and Fuga. Category:Johnny Test characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters